Uprising Arbeitstitel
by Jody97
Summary: 1943. Marlene Gamp, ein eher durchschnittliches 15-jähriges Mädchen beginnt ihr 5. Jahr an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Anfangs hat sie bloß mit üblichen Teenagerproblemen zu kämpfen. Doch als sie durch einen Zufall etwas mitbekommt, was weder für ihre Augen, noch ihre Ohren bestimmt war, wird sie in etwas verwickelt, das sie sich nie zu träumen gewagt hätte.
1. Eine fast perfekte Familie

_Hallo, alle zusammen._  
_Freut mich, dass ihr meine FF angeklickt habt. Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel, das eine Art Einleitung darstellt, kommt gut an. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich bin immer offen für Tipps und Kritik! Die Altersbegrenzung werde ich eventuell auf M erhöhen :)_  
_Achja und lasst euch nicht von den ersten drei Sätzen abschrecken ja? :D_

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tom", flüsterte ich und schloss glücklich meine Augen, als unsere Lippen endlich, endlich zueinander fanden. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, bis er schließlich die Initiative ergriff und mit seiner Zungenspitze gegen meine Unterlippe tippte –  
„Marlene, wirst du wohl aufwachen?" Ich wollte schreien. Ich wollte aufspringen und mit meinen beiden Fäusten auf sie einschlagen! Wie konnte sie mich nur jetzt, genau jetzt, wecken?  
Trotzdem öffnete ich ziemlich verschlafen meine Augen und sah das strenge Gesicht meiner Mutter auf mich herabblicken.  
„Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, verpasst du noch den Schulzug, also los jetzt, hopp hopp!" Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie mein Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich offen lassend.  
„Wir erwarten dich in spätestens zehn Minuten beim Frühstück!", rief sie noch, bevor ich hörte, wie sie die Treppen wieder hinabstieg. Murrend schlug ich die Bettdecke zurück, stand schwerfällig auf und zog mir die Sachen an, die ich mir gestern Abend rausgelegt hatte: einen schwarzen Taillenrock mit einer weißen, dreiviertelärmligen Bluse und einem Tuch, dass ich mir wie eine Schleife um den Hals band. Dazu noch eine passende Spange in die Haare und fertig war ich. Schlicht, aber schick. Meine dunklen, lockigen Haare ließ ich nach hinten über meine Schultern fallen und betrachtete das Gesamtbild noch einmal im Spiegel. Ich war zufrieden. Dazu noch geschlossene, schwarze Schuhe mit einem kleinen Absatz um alles abzurunden und ich war bereit, um nach unten zu gehen.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?", entfuhr es meiner Mutter, als ich den Esssalon betrat. „Geh nach oben und zieh dich um, aber sofort, junge Dame!"  
„Ich bin 15, ich darf anziehen, was ich will", gab ich trotzig zurück und setzte mich an den Tisch, an dem, von meiner Mutter abgesehen, bereits drei andere Personen saßen. Mein Vater Gilbert (groß, dünn, dunkelhaarig und Zeitung lesend), mein zwei Jahre älterer Bruder Eugene (bis auf die hellen Haare das jüngere Spiegelbild meines Vaters) und meine ein Jahr jüngere Schwester Rosemary (klein, zierlich, dunkle Locken, wie ich, und ein Biest in Person). Ja und meine Mutter eben. Cecilia hieß sie und so sah sie meiner Meinung nach auch aus. Nicht so groß oder zu klein, eine, für ihr Alter, perfekte Figur, lange, blonde Haare, grün-braune Augen... Ich konnte meinen Vater schon verstehen, wobei ich, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht wusste, ob er oder sein Vater sich für sie entschieden hatte. Aber das war ja auch egal. Er passte vom Aussehen her zumindest perfekt zu ihr. Wie schon erwähnt, ist er groß gewachsen, hat trotz fortgeschrittenen Alters noch rabenschwarze, sehr kurze Haare, ohne den unsichtbarsten Graustich und Gesichtszüge, die zwar sehr hart waren, aber doch ziemlich gutaussehend, soweit man das von seinem eigenen Vater behaupten kann.  
Eigentlich hätte man denken müssen, wenn zwei so äußerlich hübsche Menschen drei wunderbare Kinder bekommen, würden diese ebenso hübsch werden. Aber leider wurden die Gene bei unserer Entstehung nicht ganz fair verteilt. Eugene hatte die Locken unseres Vaters (die bei ihm durch seine Haarlänge momentan nicht sichtbar waren), gemischt mit der Haarfarbe unserer Mutter geerbt. Dazu Vaters Statur und Gesichtszüge. Das machte aus ihm einen stattlichen jungen Mann mit perfekten Goldlocken. Kein Wunder also, dass er bei den Mädchen ab Rosemarys Jahrgang äußerst beliebt war.  
Rosemary wiederum hatte die kompletten Haare unseres Vaters geerbt, die dunklen Locken. Zudem den weichen, lieblichen Ausdruck unserer Mutter (den sie in Kindheitstagen zumindest gehabt hatte). Dieser ließ sie ganz schön niedlich wirken, was gefährlich sein konnte, da sie einem unheimlich auf die Nerven gehen konnte, aber man so einem kleinen Engelchen doch nicht die Schuld für der älteren Schwesters angekokeltem Haar geben konnte.  
Und dann war da ja noch ich. In Ordnung, über die Haare konnte ich mich wirklich nicht beschweren, sie waren ziemlich das Einzige, was ich wirklich an mir mochte. Der Rest von mir schien dann eher aus der Generation vor meinen Eltern gekommen zu sein. Oder aus der davor. Gut, ich war weder besonders groß oder klein, hatte aber auch nicht die Weiblichkeit meiner Mutter geerbt. Natürlich hatte ich hier und da einige Kurven, aber wenn nicht, würde ich mir mit meinen 15 Jahren auch Sorgen machen, ob da überhaupt noch etwas kommt.  
Ansonsten gab es auch nicht viel, wovon ich noch hätte schwärmen können. Meine Nase war etwas zu groß, meine Ohren etwas zu klein, mein Mund etwas zu hoch, meine Augen etwas zu tief... All sowas eben. Klar, Mädchen in meinem Alter sind natürlich nie zufrieden mit sich selbst und ihrem Aussehen, diese Weisheit hatte ich von einer meiner Großmütter. Aber das war nun mal die Wahrheit über mich und auch einer der Gründe, weshalb bestimmte kitschige Liebesszenen meines Lebens wohl bis auf Weiteres nur ein Bestandteil meiner Träume bleiben würden.  
„Sie hat sich bestimmt für Tom so schick gemacht, Mutter", hörte ich Rosemary sagen, die bereits ihre Schuluniform trug.  
„Sei doch still, wenn du keine Ahnung hast, Rose!", fauchte ich ihr über den Tisch entgegen, doch sie grinste bloß.  
„Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist, Marlene." Ich sah meine Mutter nicht an. Ich erkannte schon an ihrer Stimme, dass sie außer sich war. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass eine meiner Töchter herumläuft, als würde sie sich von ihrem Kleinmädchenschwarm bezahlen lassen wollen!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer höher und höher, während sie sprach. „Ich verlange, dass du dich auf der Stelle umziehst – sofort!" Doch bevor ich meinen Stuhl zurückschieben, aus dem Zimmer stapfen und wütend die Tür hinter mir zuknallen konnte, meldete sich mein Vater zu Wort.  
„Wer ist dieser Tom überhaupt? Wie ist sein Zuname?"  
„Riddle", kam es von Eugene. „Ich verstehe mich gut mit ihm, Vater. Er ist ein sehr kluger Junge und wird dieses Jahr voraussichtlichsein Amt als Vertrauensschüler antreten." Überrascht sah ich meinen Bruder an, der jedoch hatte seinen Blick fest auf meinen Vater gerichtet.  
„Riddle... Das kommt mir nicht bekannt vor, ist er halbblütig?"  
„Scheinbar, er redet nicht viel von sich, er weiß private Fragen höflich abzulenken. Ich vermute, dass er familiäre Probleme hat, über die er ungern spricht. Dennoch schätzen ihn viele, auch aus meinem Jahrgang, von den Lehrern ganz abgesehen." Ich bekam meinen Mund vor Erstaunen nicht mehr zu. Da rettete mich mein lieber Bruder gerade doch tatsächlich vor einem weiteren Familienproblem meinerseits.  
„Ich muss zugeben, das hört sich für mich nicht gerade ablehnenswert an, Cecilia, Liebling. Ich schlage vor, wir lassen Marlene noch ein paar Monate, um sich auszutoben." Mein Vater lächelte meine Mutter an, doch diese rümpfte nur die Nase.  
„Nun gut, bis dahin ist es schließlich nicht mehr lange", sagte sie jedoch. Doch das verwirrte mich.  
„Wovon sprecht ihr zwei?" Doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Mein Vater hatte sich bereits wieder seiner Zeitung zugewandt und meine Mutter hatte nach ihrer Tasse gegriffen und trank. Unbefriedigt aß ich mein Frühstück und holte dann meine Sachen zur Feuerstelle, um mit meinen Geschwistern zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu reisen.


	2. Ein neuer Name

_Kleine Anmerkung im Voraus: Der hier erwähnte Rabastan Lestrange ist NICHT der Bruder von Bellatrix' zukünftigem Ehemann (der Altersunterschied zwischen ihm und Rodolphus wäre doch etwas groß, oder? :D), sondern deren von mir erfundener Vater, der seinen Namen, wie einige Reinblüter, dann an seinen einen Sohn weitergegeben hat, nur damit es nicht zu Verwirrung kommt._

_Ansonsten bedanke ich mich schon einmal für die Klicks und den einen Abonnenten. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass deutschsprachige FFs hier doch auch gelesen werden :)_

_Also jetzt viel Spaß beim zweiten Kapitel!_

„Danke übrigens wegen vorhin, beim Frühstück." Rosemary war bereits zu ihren Freundinnen verschwunden, während Eugene mir gerade half, mein Gepäck abzugeben.  
„Was meinst du?", fragte er.  
„Na das mit Tom... Also, dass du ihn so verteidigt hast?", versuchte ich ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
„Ach so, das. Kein Problem, Schwesterchen. Er ist ein guter Kerl und ich meinte das, was ich gesagt habe, das weißt du, oder?" Er lächelte und ich nickte.  
„Danke nochmal, trotzdem."  
„Komm schon, lass das jetzt, sonst werd ich noch ganz rot, Kleines"; scherzte er und wir stiegen in den Hogwarts-Express, um uns Plätze zu suchen. Auf dem Gang trafen wir Rabastan Lestrange, den besten Freund meines Bruders. Die beiden begrüßten sich und Eugene schlug vor, dass wir zu dritt nach einem Abteil suchen sollten. Da ich noch keine meiner Freundinnen gesehen hatte, willigte ich ein.  
Relativ in der Mitte des Zuges fanden wir schließlich eins. Ich setzte mich neben Eugene, der Rabastan gegenüber am Fenster Platz nahm. Die beiden tauschten sich über ihre Ferien aus und Rabastan erzählte von einer großzügigen Reise, die seine Eltern ihm finanzieren wollten, sobald er seinen Abschluss hatte und sich sicher bezüglich seiner Berufswahl war.  
„Das ist großartig, freut mich für dich!"  
„Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Haben sie schon etwas erwähnt, was dich nach deiner Ausbildung auf Hogwarts erwartet, Euge?"  
„Noch nichts Konkretes, aber ich plane immer noch, mich im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung zu bewerben." Er hörte sich ganz stolz an, als er das sagte. „Und was das andere angeht..." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf mich. „Das kann ich dir ein anderes Mal erzählen."  
„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte ich neugierig.  
„Wenn dein Bruder es nicht vor dir besprechen möchte, wird das wohl seinen Grund haben, Marlene", erwiderte Rabastan. Verärgert funkelte ich ihn an. Angst hatte ich vor ihm nicht, dafür kannte ich ihn schon viel zu lange. Er und Eugene waren Freunde, seit sie sich in ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts kennengelernt hatten und für mich war er schon fast wie ein weiterer älterer Bruder, den ich einfach etwas seltener sah als Eugene. Doch bevor ich weiter nachhaken konnte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Abteiltür und ein Junge trat ein. Ein hübscher Junge in meinem Alter. Mit sehr gerader Nase, sehr dunklen Locken, sehr blasser Haut und sehr grauen Augen.  
„Ah, Tom, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte Rabastan ihn und machte eine einladende Geste auf den Platz neben sich. „Setz dich doch zu uns."  
Tom schenkte ihm ein knappes Lächeln, nahm die Einladung an und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich versuchte, ganz ruhig weiter zu atmen und mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Vor allem aber versuchte ich, ihn nicht zu auffällig anzustarren. Er trug bereits seine komplette Schuluniform und auf seiner linken Brust war ein Abzeichen mit einem V darauf zu erkennen.  
„Wie ich sehe, bist du Vertrauensschüler geworden, mehr als verdient, meiner Meinung nach", kommentierte Eugene das Abzeichen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Tom nickte ihm zu.  
„Dankeschön. Ich denke, ich bin wohl mit Abstand der Einzige in meinem Jahrgang, der dieses Amtes würdig ist . Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich mich wohl bei Professor Dippet beschwert, hätte er es mir nicht verliehen." Eugene und Rabastan lachten laut und auch Tom lächelte höflich, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich ein Scherz gewesen sein sollte. Toms Blick wanderte über die beiden Jungs und blieb schließlich an mir hängen.  
„Du bist die ältere der Gamp Schwestern, nicht wahr?" Sein Lächeln raubte mir beinahe meinen Atem, so unglaublich schön war er.  
„Ähm... ja, also... ich bin – "  
„Marlene. Du bist in meinem Jahrgang und zusätzlich in meinem Haus, denkst du etwa, ich würde die Personen in meiner Nähe nicht kennen?" Es lag etwas in seiner Stimme, was ich nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. Wollte er mir Angst machen? Oder nur höfliches Interesse zeigen? Mich bedrängen? Oder doch einfach nur herablassend wissen machen, dass er besser war als ich? Ich schluckte. Er schien viel älter als ich es war und doch war er erst 15 wie ich.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wir haben noch nie miteinander geredet, da dachte ich, sag ich es dir einfach mal... " Was anfangs schnell und laut aus mir herausgesprudelt kam, wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser und unsicherer. Doch Tom lächelte nur. Er lächelte jedoch nicht freundlich, eher wie ein Lehrer, der sich eine dumme Ausrede anhören muss, warum sein Schüler die Hausaufgaben nicht hat.  
„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, uns einen Moment alleine zu lassen?", fuhr er fort, mit dem immer noch selben Lächeln. Ich versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen. Wo war denn meine Schlagfertigkeit hin? Meine Sturheit? Hatten diese grauen Augen so eine Macht über mich, dass ich mich selbst vergaß?  
„Ja, um ehrlich zu sein schon", erwiderte ich nach ein paar Sekunden. „Ich meine, ich war schließlich vor dir hier, wenn du mit meinem Bruder und seinem Freund reden möchtest, dann tu das entweder vor mir oder gar nicht. Er verheimlicht mir sowieso nichts." Toms Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, doch dann wurde sein Lächeln noch breiter.  
„Na gut, dann bleib. Wer so ein großes Mundwerk hat, der ist es vielleicht ja doch würdig, das hier zu hören." Er wandte sich zu den beiden Jungs und ich spürte, wie die Freude in mir hochstieg und mir ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht zauberte. Er hatte mir doch gerade tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Kompliment gemacht. Doch – bevor er sich noch zu mir umdrehte und es sah – zwang ich das Grinsen wieder von meinen Lippen und lauschte Toms folgenden Worten: „Ich habe beschlossen, meinen Namen abzulegen. Wie ihr wisst, bin ich etwas Besonderes und ich bin der Meinung, dass ich auch einen besonderen Namen verdiene. Daher habe ich den Sommer über an etwas wirklich Wahrhaftigem gearbeitet. Von nun an werde ich für euch, meine Freunde, Lord Voldemort sein. Aber nennt mich nur in unseren Kreisen so, es sollte - zumindest vorerst - unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben." Für ein paar Sekunden starrten wir drei ihn mehr oder weniger fassungslos an.  
„Natürlich", sagte dann Eugene. „Ein wirklich ehrenvoller Name, etwas Besonderes."  
„Dankesehr, Eugene, mein Freund." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich auch schon wieder. Doch bevor er die Abteiltür hinter sich schloss, drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um.  
„Das gilt übrigens auch für dich, Marlene Gamp." Dann verschwand er und ich klappte meinen Mund endlich wieder zu.


	3. Ein überfleißiger Musterschüler

So, hier nun das nächste Kapitel.  
Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es zu langatmig und langweilig geworden ist, aber so einen "Übergang" brauchte ich eben :D  
Trotzdem wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Und einen besonderen Dank auch an Mizu Kawajashi (ich hoffe, ich habe den Namen jetzt richtig geschrieben :D) für das Review :)

Als der Zug endlich hielt, war es, wie immer, schon dunkel. Auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen glaubte ich, schemenhaft die Gestalt Toms auszumachen, wie er mit drei weiteren Jungs in eine Kutsche stieg, doch ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich teilte mir eine Kutsche mit Eugene und Rabastan , doch bevor wir losfuhren, stieg noch eine vierte Person ein. Ein pummeliges Mädchen, wahrscheinlich etwas jünger als ich, mit zwei dunklen Zöpfen, einer Menge Pickel und einer riesigen Brille . Ich warf einen Blick auf ihre Schuluniform und stellte fest, dass sie eine Ravenclaw war, vermutlich ein oder zwei Jahrgänge unter mir. Schüchtern sah sie sich um und Rabastan stieß einen abwertenden Laut aus.  
„Was tust du hier?", fuhr er sie an und das Mädchen zuckte erschrocken zusammen und warf mir einen hilflosen Blick zu, als wären wir sowas wie Verbündete, weil wir beide Mädchen waren.  
„Ist doch egal", erwiderte ich an ihrer Stelle. „Lass sie doch mit zur Schule fahren, meine Güte aber auch." Rabastan hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.  
Erst als wir am Schloss angekommen waren und uns auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machten, tippte er mich an. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und meinem Bruder um.  
„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Hast du dich in den Ferien an bewusstseinsverändernden Zaubern versucht? Bietest Riddle zuerst die Stirn, verteidigst dann ein Ravenclaw-Gör, das nun wirklich kein Recht hatte, sich zu uns zu gesellen."  
„Es ist die Liebe, mein Freund. Nur hat sie sich scheinbar nach all den Jahren erst jetzt richtig in meinem Schwesterchen ausgebreitet. Spreche ich nicht die Wahrheit?" Eugene grinste mich an und ich schlug ihm lachend auf den Arm.  
„Sei du bloß still! Du bist doch schließlich derjenige, der gleich wieder von einer Schar Mädchen überfallen wird!" Und kaum hatte ich es ausgesprochen, kam tatsächlich ein Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu ihren Freundinnen an den Slytherin-Tisch. Rabastan sah ihnen nach.  
„Da jetzt nur noch wir beide übrig sind, hätte ich einen Vorschlag. Was hältst du davon, mir nun von deiner geheimen Liebe zu berichten?"  
„Halt die Klappe, Rabastan!"

Am Haustisch fand ich endlich die anderen Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang. Druella Black, Luciana Selwyn, Margareth Quatermane und Helen Prince. Wir begrüßten uns herzlich und nahmen dann schnell Platz, um uns die Rede des Schulleiters, Professor Dippet, anzuhören. Er sprach über dies und jenes, über die Verbote und Regeln, über die Hogsmeade-Ausflüge, und so weiter. Ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Dann wurden die Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt und mein Magen zog sich vor Hunger zusammen. Die Reihenfolge der Begrüßung sollte echt noch einmal überdacht werden. Trotzdem klatsche ich für alle neuen Slytherins, die sofort von Tom Riddle, oder auch Lord Voldemort, wie er sich ja jetzt nannte, begrüßt wurden. Lord Voldemort. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mein Bruder im Zug die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, aber ich fand diesen Namen in Maßen überzogen. Wenn er Voldemort so toll fand, sollte er sich ruhig so nennen, aber sich selbst einen Adelstitel zu verleihen ging da schon etwas weit. Dennoch – ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm lassen und auch Druellas, Margareths und Helens Kopf zuckte jedes Mal hoch, wenn er aufstand, um den nächsten neuen Slytherin zu begrüßen und sich vorzustellen.  
„Bitte, unterlasst doch dieses Gestarre! Ihr wirkt, als hättet ihr Zuckungen", flüsterte Luciana irgendwann, als Helen und ich uns die Köpfe aneinander stießen. „Er ist schlicht ein eingebildeter, schleimiger Typ!"  
„Manchmal", brummte Helen, während sie sich mit der Hand ihren Schädel rieb, „bin ich unsicher, ob du Frauen bevorzugst oder asexuell bist." Luciana zog ihr eine Grimasse.  
„Erstens trifft keine von beiden Möglichkeiten auf mich zu, zweitens bevorzuge ich eher ältere, reife Männer", dabei wurde sie etwas rot, „und drittens: was in Merlins Namen soll ich denn mit so jemandem, der ständig nur von sich selbst spricht, fast sein ganzes Leben hinter irgendwelchen Büchern verbringt, wenn er grad mal keinem Lehrer in sein wertes Hinterteil kriecht." Druella presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund, um nicht loszuprusten und starrte unsere Freundin dann entgeistert an.  
„Also eher Professor Dippet, Professor Dumbledore oder doch lieber der gute Sluggy?"  
„Ich denke, Professor Slughorn ist meiner würdig", meinte sie ganz ernst und nicht mal nach mehreren Sekunden zuckte ihr Mundwinkel.  
„Du ekelst mich wirklich an", flüsterte Druella und grinste.

Nach dem Festessen – das wie immer alles übertraf, was ich in den Ferien zu Hause bekam – gingen wir in unsere Schlafsäle und machten uns sofort bettfertig. Erst, als wir gemütlich in unseren Kissen lagen, redeten wir noch eine Weile.  
Druella kam noch einmal auf Lucianas Äußerung bezüglich Slughorn und reifen Männern zurück, sodass diese gezwungen war uns von einem jungen Mann zu erzählen, den sie auf der Reise, die sie mit ihren Eltern nach Frankreich gemacht hatte, getroffen hatte. Sein Name war Jean-Louis, er war bereits zwanzig Jahre alt und kam aus gutem Hause. Die beiden hatten einige Tage zusammen in der Stadt und am Meer verbracht und waren auch jetzt noch in Kontakt. Erst gestern habe sie ihm auf seinen letzten Brief geantwortet.  
Helen fragte immer weiter, doch nach einer Weile musste ich eingeschlafen sein, denn die nächsten Worte, die ich mitbekam waren die Druellas, die gerade aus der Dusche kam und uns mit äußerst lautem Gerede weckte.

Noch ziemlich verschlafen kamen wir beim Frühstück an und bekamen unsere Stundenpläne von Professor Slughorn ausgeteilt.  
In jeder Stunde, die wir heute hatten, bekamen wir zum Anfang einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der uns bevorstehenden ZAG-Prüfungen. Und dann ging es auch schon richtig los. Allein die ersten beiden Stunden (Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde) waren so anstrengend, dass wir nach dem Mittagessen am liebsten einfach wieder ins Bett wollten.  
In Geschichte der Zauberei war es dann am Schlimmsten. Professor Binns leierte seine schon altbekannten Reden herunter und nur Tom, der als Einziger aufmerksam dasaß, sich Notizen machte und immer wieder Fragen stellte, schien noch wach zu sein. Wir anderen waren alle so abwesend, dass wir ihn nicht einmal mehr dafür bewundern konnten, dass er nicht schon fast wieder am Schlafen war.

In den nächsten Tagen wurde es nicht besser. Zusätzlich zu den unglaublich anstrengenden Stunden, bekamen wir so viele Hausaufgaben auf, dass wir meist bis abends daran saßen.  
„Die wollen uns doch umbringen!", stöhnte Margareth am Donnerstagabend, als sie endlich ihre Feder ablegte und sich erschöpft über das Gesicht fuhr. Wir saßen alle zusammen in der Bibliothek und schrieben an verschiedenen Aufsätzen. „Die ZAGs sind natürlich wichtig, aber das ist noch nicht im Mindesten ein Grund, uns alle so zu quälen!"  
Ich sah von meinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke auf und mir stockte kurz der Atem, als ich sah, wer nur einen Tisch hinter Margareth saß. Tom Riddle brütete über einem Buch und neben ihm waren noch weitere aufgestapelt. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, den Titel eines der Bücher zu entziffern. Ich konnte ihn nicht erkennen, wusste aber sicher, dass keins dieser Bücher ein Schulbuch war. Dann beugte ich mich nach vorne und flüsterte: „Und _er_ liest nebenbei noch einen Haufen anderer Bücher. Wie macht er das nur?" Margareth drehte kurz sich um und antwortete dann: „Vielleicht hat er einen Zauber gefunden, der alle seine Hausaufgaben von selbst erledigt."  
„Was redest du da?", mischte sich Druella nun ein. „So eine Art Zauber gibt es nicht!"  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht ja doch", entgegnete ich. „Er scheint mir allgemein sowieso etwas zu gebildet. Ich vergesse andauernd, dass er gerade mal so alt ist wie wir. Und dennoch hat er einfach immer und überall ein Ohnegleichen und bringt Zauber fertig, von denen ich noch nicht einmal gehört habe..."  
„Da gebe ich dir Recht. Aber was sollte auch anderes von ihm zu erwarten sein?", schwärmte Helen nun vor sich hin. Luciana räusperte sich.  
„Ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich auch, was er da so treibt. Ich glaube kaum, dass all das so erlaubt ist, sonst wäre er wohl kaum so oft alleine..."  
„Wie meinst du das denn?" Skeptisch betrachtete ich meine Freundin.  
„Nun ja, er ist doch – aus einem mir schleierhaften Grund – äußerst populär. Und dennoch verbringt er seine Zeit beinahe immer ganz alleine in der Bibliothek. Das ist doch merkwürdig, findet ihr nicht?"  
„Das sagst du bloß, weil du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst", gab Helen aufgebracht zurück, was ihr einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen von Druella einbrachte.  
„Sprich doch nicht in so einer Lautstärke, sonst bemerkt er noch, dass wir über ihn reden!", flüsterte sie eindringlich.  
„Aber es ist doch die Wahrheit. Er tut nichts Unrechtes, dafür ist er viel zu gut. Er mag es eben, allein zu sein, damit seine Konzentration nicht gestört wird."  
Doch obwohl Helen die Äußerung Lucianas als so unmöglich befand, machte sie mich nachdenklich. Natürlich glaubte ich nicht daran, dass er etwas Unerlaubtes tat, schließlich war er seit dem ersten Jahr der perfekte Musterschüler und seit diesem Jahr schließlich auch Vertrauensschüler. Trotzdem hatte mich die Überlegung meiner Freundin stutzig gemacht. Wieso _war_ er so oft alleine? Wir waren zwar erst ein paar Tage wieder hier, aber in dieser Zeit hatte ich ihn erst zwei Mal in Gesellschaft irgendwelcher Freunde gesehen. In der meines Bruders oder Rabastans' nicht ein einziges Mal, abgesehen von der Zugfahrt natürlich.  
Dafür musste es doch einen Grund geben und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass dieser nichts mit den Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres zu tun hatte.


	4. In der Tinte

**_Ich möchte gar nicht viel sagen, außer hoffentlich viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)_**

Der Freitag verlief ziemlich ereignislos und als wir nach der letzten Stunde – Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws – endlich wieder in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, ließen wir uns völlig erschöpft in die grünen, sich gegenüberstehenden Sessel fallen.  
„Endlich geschafft", seufzte Druella auf und schloss für ein paar Sekunden genüsslich die Augen. „Ich werde mich niemals mehr aus diesem Sessel erheben, das schwöre ich euch allen vier!"  
„Wer's glaubt", flüsterte Margareth und Helen kicherte.  
„Hast du eigentlich nochmal etwas von deinem Franzosen gehört, seit wir hier sind?", fragte ich Luciana neugierig. Erst schwieg sie, dann jedoch antwortete sie zögernd: „Nun ja, er hat sicherlich viel zu tun, schließlich hat er vor einer Woche auch angefangen zu arbeiten, dann kann es schon eine Weile dauern, bis sich Zeit findet."  
„Also hat er sich noch nicht gemeldet?", fragte jetzt Helen mit großen Augen.  
„Das hat sie doch gerade gesagt, hör doch zu." Verwirrt sah ich Druella an. Was war denn auf einmal in sie gefahren? Helen warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu und griff sich dann ein Buch, das neben ihrem Sessel auf einer Ablage lag.  
„Was arbeitet er denn eigentlich?", fragte Margareth in einem tapferen Versuch, das Gespräch trotzdem weiter fortzuführen.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten den Aufsatz für Alte Runen jetzt schreiben, Lucy, Marlene..." Die Nachdrücklichkeit in Druellas Stimme verwirrte mich nun zunehmend, aber ich gab ihr Recht.  
„Ja, in Ordnung... Besser jetzt, als dass wir uns Sonntag daran setzen müssen." Und mit diesen Worten zog ich meine Tasche zu mir heran, holte die benötigten Utensilien heraus und legte diese auf den Tisch vor mir. Helen blickte von ihrem Buch auf, in dem sie herumgeblättert hatte und warf es ärgerlich beiseite.  
„Wer, bei Merlins Bart, liest denn freiwillig Geschichtsbücher?" Ihr Ausdruck war so fassungslos, dass ich grinsen musste.  
„Je nach Thema kann es sogar ganz interessant sein, Helen."  
„Das darf nicht dein Ernst sein, Marlene!" Sie schlug sich ihre Hände vor den Mund, machte riesige Augen und ließ sich dann zur Seite, fast aus dem Sessel fallen. Ich lachte.  
„Nein, ehrlich. Natürlich, Binns' Vorträge über Riesenverfolgungen sind eher mäßig interessant, aber die Geschichte von Hogwarts oder solche Sachen, die uns direkt betreffen, finde ich wirklich sehr faszinierend, muss ich sagen."  
Als Antwort grummelte Helen nur etwas vor sich hin und holte dann, wie auch Margareth, die Materialien für ihr erstes Wahlfach, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ich zog das Buch zu mir herüber, aber da sich die anderen bereits an die Arbeit machten, ließ ich es in meiner Tasche verschwinden, beugte mich über mein Pergament und tunkte die Feder in mein Tintenglas. Wer auch immer daran interessiert war, las keine Schullektüre, das wusste ich, da mir der Titel nicht bekannt vorgekommen war. Und eventuell fände ich es auch spannend.

Luciana und Druella, die beide um einiges besser in Alte Runen waren als ich, hatten ihre Hausaufgaben bereits erledigt, als ich immer noch die Hälfte des gegeben Textes übersetzen musste. Druella flüsterte Luciana etwas zu und mit den Worten: „Bis später", verschwanden sie in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraumeingang. Als sich die Wandöffnung hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, platze es sofort aus mir heraus: „Was war denn mit Druella los?" Auch Helen und Margareth hatten ihre Federn abgelegt und Letztere sah nachdenklich zur Eingangswand.  
„Ich vermute, sie wollte nicht, dass wir über Jean-Louis reden", meinte Helen.  
„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen", gab ich ihr Recht. „Aber _wieso?_ Er hat ihr doch nichts getan..." Darauf wusste Helen keine Antwort und ihr ratloser Blick brachte mich keineswegs weiter.  
„Ich denke", begann Margareth nach einer Weile langsam, als wählte sie ihre Worte sehr wohl überlegt, „dass Druella eifersüchtig ist."  
„Eifersüchtig?", fragte Helen verwirrt und auch ich lachte ungläubig auf.  
„Margareth, ich bitte dich. Worauf sollte Druella denn eifersüchtig sein?"  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber sie wirkte auf jeden Fall so, als sei sie es. Wollte stets das Thema wechseln, wurde wütend, beinahe aggressiv..."  
„Aber doch nicht auf Luciana! Also nicht, dass sie nicht wahnsinnig Glück mit ihrem Franzosen hätte, aber Druella steht doch auf Tom, denke ich." Doch bevor auch nur eine der beiden antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Wandöffnung erneut und ich war wirklich froh, dass ich meinen Satz gerade davor beendet hatte, denn niemand anderes als Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, trat ein. Irgendwie musste ich das gedanklich immer noch hinzufügen.  
Helen und Margareth starrten ihn so gebannt an, dass es fast schon auffällig war, als ich kurz weg sah, um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Unter dem Tisch gab ich meinen beiden Freundinnen jeweils einen gesunden Tritt gegen ihre Schienbeine, woraufhin sie beide kurze Schmerzenslaute vernehmen ließen, sich dann aber wieder über ihre Hausaufgaben beugten und so taten, als würden sie angestrengt nachdenken. Kaum hatte Tom den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, war das Gerede der anderen Schüler leiser geworden. Ich hörte einige Mädchen tuscheln, doch die meisten schwiegen oder redeten so leise, dass man ihre Stimmen kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Was er für eine Wirkung auf uns alle hatte, dachte ich mir bewundernd.  
Doch dann wurden die Mädchengespräche immer lauter und ich wollte schon aufatmen, da man es nun endlich nicht mehr so laut hören würde wie zuvor, als ich plötzlich merkte, dass jemand hinter mir stand und mir über die Schulter sah.  
Ich fuhr so erschrocken zusammen, dass ich prompt mein Tintenfass umstieß und sich die dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit über meine halbfertige Übersetzung verteilte.  
„Oh verdammt!", rief ich und versuchte verzweifelt, das Geschriebene mit einem weiteren Stück Pergament zu retten, welches ich darauf drückte – doch erfolgslos. „Oh nein, jetzt muss ich von vorne anfangen! Super gemacht, wirklich! Großes Dankesch–" Der Rest des Wortes blieb mir im Hals stecken. Beim Sprechen hatte ich mich wütend umgedreht, bereit, einen nervigen Mitschüler böse anzufunkeln, doch der Mitschüler, der hinter mir stand war alles andere als nervig. Also eigentlich.  
„Du bist schreckhaft", stellte er kühl fest. „Und dein Tintenfass steht viel zu nah beim Pergament", fügte er hinzu . Bei jemand anderem hätte ich wohl irgendetwas Wütendes zurück gefaucht, aber ich konnte nicht. „Das ist keine gute Mischung, du solltest aufpassen."  
„Danke" – ich räusperte mich – „danke, für den Tipp." Toms graue Augen lagen noch für ein paar Sekunden unbeeindruckt auf mir, dann wanderte sein Blick über unseren Tisch, den Boden und zuletzt die Ablage an der Wand neben Helens Sessel.  
„Habt ihr hier ein Buch liegen sehen?" Helen, die wirklich so aussah, als würde sie gleich umfallen, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und bevor Margareth mir zuvor kam sagte ich – viel zu – schnell: „Nein, hier war nichts ." Er wandte sich wieder mir zu, schien kurz nachzudenken, wobei man absolut nichts aus seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, und ging dann mit zügigen Schritten zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs.  
„Bei _Merlin!_ Ich habe mich noch nie zuvor so unglaublich dumm und eingeschüchtert gefühlt!", brach es aus Helen heraus. „Und er hat nicht einmal etwas gemacht, er war einfach nur – _da."_


	5. Die bedeutesten Hexen&Zauberer ihrerZeit

_Hallihallo, erinnert sich noch wer hier dran?_

_Habe jetzt für fast alle Charaktere auch reale Personen gefunden, Links dazu am Ende des ersten Kapitels :)_

_Will sonst gar nicht viel dazu sagen, also weiter gehts!_

Noch am selben Abend behauptete ich unglaublich müde zu sein, obwohl mich das kurze Gespräch mit Tom – konnte man es Gespräch nennen? – erst richtig aufgeweckt hatte. In der Hoffnung, die anderen vier wollten noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben, stand ich auf und wollte mich auf den Weg in unseren Schlafsaal machen, als Luciana sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Warte, ich komme mit, bevor ich hier auf dem Sessel einschlafe." Ein wenig enttäuscht lächelte ich ihr zu und wir gingen zusammen.  
„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Jean-Louis mir noch immer nicht geantwortet hat", seufzte sie, als wir die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatten und unsere Schlafsachen raussuchten.  
„Mach du dir keine Sorgen, Lucy. Wenn er so beschäftigt ist, wie du meintest, wird er sicherlich einfach noch nicht die Zeit gefunden haben", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.  
„Aber... ich wollte das vor Druella nicht erwähnt haben, aber in Wahrheit wird er mehr als genug Zeit haben. Jean-Louis erforscht die Magie, da hat er noch nicht viel zu tun." Ich zog mir meine Schuluniform aus und schlüpfte in meine Schlafkleidung.  
„Wie meinst du das denn? Wenn er als Forscher arbeitet, muss er doch eine Menge zu tun haben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, hat er nicht. Er ist schließlich erst im ersten Ausbildungsjahr. Das heißt, er unterstützt die Forscher, ist bei ihrer Arbeit anwesend, darf selbst jedoch bisher kaum etwas machen..."  
Ich ging ins Bad und ließ die Tür offen, während ich mir Zahnpasta auf die Bürste tat.  
„Ach so. Aber was heißt das eigentlich, Magie erforschen? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass so etwas ein Beruf sein kann." Luciana folgte mir und nahm sich die eigene Zahnbürste.  
„Sie studieren so gesehen die Geschichte der Zaubersprüche und Flüche. Sie forschen nach ihrer Entstehung, ihrer Zusammensetzung und interpretieren diese dann. So können sie sowohl neue Zauber oder Flüche entwickeln, aber auch alte wieder entdecken oder verbieten, bevor sie zu populär werden. Das ist natürlich auch gefährlich, deshalb muss er erst lernen, bevor er selbst richtig Hand anlegen und mitarbeiten darf." Dann steckte sie sich ihre Zahnbürste in den Mund und wir putzten uns nebeneinander schweigend die Zähne.

„Ich finde das wirklich spannend. Das, was dein Franzose macht." Wir lagen bereits im Bett, hatten die Vorhänge jedoch noch aufgezogen. Eigentlich wollte ich mir ja das Buch ansehen, ich hatte es schon unter mein Kissen gelegt, aber dass ihr Franzose Luciana nicht antwortete, schien sie wirklich zu beschäftigen, also war ich wohl oder übel gezwungen, noch eine Weile mit ihr zu reden.  
„Ja, ist es auch, in der Tat." Ich hörte ihrer Stimme Begeisterung an. „Er hat mich bereits für die nächsten Ferien eingeladen, dann zeigt er mir, was er gelernt hat und wir machen uns ein paar schöne Tage zusammen." Ich hatte sie zum Reden gebracht. _Gut gemacht,_ lobte ich mich in Gedanken und musste grinsen. Schnell drehte ich meinen Kopf, sodass sie es nicht sehen konnte.  
„Also, falls er mir noch zurückschreibt..." Oh je, jetzt ging das schon wieder in die falsche Richtung.  
„Nun hör' aber auf, Lucy! Bestimmt sitzt er schon tagelang an seinem Schreibtisch und sein Mülleimer quillt schon über von zerrissenen und zerknüllten Briefen. Er weiß einfach nur nicht, wie er dich noch weiter beeindrucken soll, das ist alles. An seiner Stelle würde ich mir da auch Zeit nehmen. Ich würde ja auch nicht wollen, dass du mich nicht mehr wieder sehen willst, weil ich so einen furchtbaren Schreibstil habe. Und so eine Schönheit wie dich mir entgehen lassen? Niemals!"  
„Jetzt red' doch nicht so einen Unsinn!", rief sie lachend, warf mir ein Kissen an den Kopf und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus den Augen.  
„Ich spreche nur die Wahrheit, meine wunderschöne Luciana", erwiderte ich mit geschwollener Stimme. „Und jetzt schlafe gut und versinke in den wunderbarsten aller Träu–" Ein weiteres Kissen traf mich und ich stimme in ihr Lachen ein.  
„Ist ja gut, ich höre schon auf", antwortete ich grinsend, als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte. „Aber wir sollten tatsächlich schlafen, es ist nicht mehr allzu früh und ich bin müde." Sie gab mir Recht, bedankte sich noch einmal für meine Worte und zog dann die Vorhänge ihres Betts zu. Ich tat es ihr gleich und holte das Buch unter meinem Kissen hervor. Es war fast komplett dunkel im Zimmer. Lesen können würde ich so nicht. Wenn ich allerdings einen Lumos-Zauber benutzte, würde Luciana das bestimmt bemerken. Resigniert legte ich das Buch zurück unter mein Kopfkissen. Dann musste es wohl bis morgen warten.

Am nächsten Tag schliefen wir aus. Wir alle waren so erschöpft von der ersten Woche, dass wir erst aufwachten, als Druella (die irgendwie immer früh aufstehen konnte) schon vom Frühstück zurückkam. Dachten wir zumindest.  
„Wo bist du denn gewesen?", fragte Helen erstaunt, während sie sich gemächlich anzog. Druella trug einen weißen Sportrock, ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt und Sportschuhe. Ihre Haare waren am Ansatz nass und sie schien immer noch ein wenig um Atem zu ringen.  
„Ich war laufen", keuchte sie. „Morgendlicher Sport ist sehr gesund. Vor allem bei dem ganzen Essen, das wir hier nachgeworfen bekommen. Da sollte jeder ab und an etwas für seine Gesundheit tun."  
„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung", gab ich zurück und griff nach meiner Bürste, die auf meinem Bett lag. „Ich schlafe morgens auch sehr gerne. Das ist sogar noch gesünder, hast du das gewusst?" Druella warf mir einen knappen Blick zu und ging dann hoch erhobenen Hauptes ins Bad. Sekunden später hörten wir das Wasser aus der Dusche strömen. Ich wechselte Blicke mit den anderen dreien und mit einem Mal prusteten wir los.  
„Da sollte man doch meinen, das Laufen reagierte sie ein wenig ab", bemerkte Margareth.  
„Nein", grinste Luciana und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich bezweifle, dass das irgendetwas schafft."

Das Frühstück hatten wir alle verpasst. Wie sich herausstellte, war Druella Laufen gegangen, bevor es begonnen hatte und wiedergekommen, als die letzten Schüler die Große Halle verließen.  
Davon abgesehen hatten wir aber Glück. Die Sonne schien mit aller Kraft, als wolle sie uns ihre ganze Wärme geben, bevor es wieder kühler wurde und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum See.  
„So ein wunderbarer Tag!", rief Helen glücklich und drehte sich mit geschlossenen Augen im Kreis. „Hätten wir nur noch ein wenig vom Frühstück bekommen, dann könnte ich ihn in seiner Vollkommenheit genießen..."  
„Bis zum Mittagessen ist es auch nicht mehr lange", stellte Margareth nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr fest. „Und bis dahin lassen wir uns von der Sonne bestrahlen und dem Wasser abkühlen, schlage ich vor." Sie breitete mit Lucianas und meiner Hilfe eine riesige Decke für uns fünf aus, streifte sich, bis auf ihre Badesachen, ihre Kleidung ab und ließ diese neben sich fallen.  
„Also, wer von euch kommt mit mir schwimmen?"

Der See war wunderbar erfrischend. Wir schwammen, tauchten und bespritzen uns mit Wasser. Druella und Luciana veranstalteten ein Wettschwimmen, bei dem wir drei anderen nicht im Mindesten hätten mithalten können, sodass wir es gleich ließen und zurück auf die Decke gingen, um uns von den Strahlen der Sonne trocknen zu lassen.  
Helen schlief nach einer Weile tatsächlich ein und Margareth hatte ebenfalls genießerisch ihre Augen geschlossen. Lächelnd langte ich in meine Tasche und zog das Buch heraus. _Die bedeutendsten Hexen und Zauberer ihrer Zeit_ von Ayalus Shankswood. Ich schlug es auf und blätterte zum Inhaltsverzeichnis, welches nach Jahrhunderten sortiert war. Dies bestand fast ausschließlich aus Namen, von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Sicher, einige waren mir bekannt. Da gab es Merlin unter dem fünften Jahrhundert, die Gründer von Hogwarts unter dem zehnten... Doch die meisten anderen Namen kamen mir nicht annähernd bekannt vor. Während ich so das Inhaltsverzeichnis durchblätterte dachte ich mir, dass auf diesem Buch wohl so etwas wie ein Ausdehnungszauber liegen musste. Es war nicht besonders dick. Geschätzt sah es aus, als beinhalte es um die 300 Seiten, doch allein das Inhaltsverzeichnis wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Als ich auf Seite 31 angekommen war, gab ich es auf, nahm etwa hundert Seiten in die Finger und blätterte sie um. Seite 187 . Immerhin war ich jetzt bei den eigentlichen Texten angekommen. Ein paar kleine Wörter oben auf beiden Seiten sagte mir, dass dieses Kapitel die Zauberer und Hexen des sechsten Jahrhunderts behandelte. Bei Merlin, das war doch schon eine Ewigkeit her! Wieso schrieb dieser Shankswood noch solch lange Texte über sie?  
Dennoch überflog ich einzelne Passagen, blätterte eine großzügige Anzahl an Seiten weiter, überflog wieder etwas, blätterte weiter, stoppte und las genauer, wenn mir etwas ins Auge stach. Doch es war nichts dabei, wovon ich mir dachte, dass es der Grund sein könnte, weshalb Tom sich das Buch ausgeliehen hatte. Aber vielleicht machte ich mir auch einfach zu viele Gedanken. Vielleicht las er einfach gerne und war an der Geschichte der Zauberei und deren Persönlichkeiten interessiert, wer weiß.  
Ziemlich enttäuscht packte ich es wieder ein und legte mich mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Rücken. Aber was hatte ich schon erwartet? Hatte ich tatsächlich geglaubt, eine versteckte Botschaft von Tom zu finden? Vielleicht sogar an jemanden adressiert? Verrückte Gedanken! Als würde jemand wie Tom Riddle Botschaften durch Bücher verschicken. So etwas dachte sich dann doch wohl nur ein irrer Teils meines Gehirns, das sich mit hoffnungslos romantischen Gedanken wiederholt selbst enttäuschte. Das wäre noch das Beste gewesen: Tom Riddle verschickt heimlich Liebesbotschaften durch ein Buch, um es seine Angebetete finden zu lassen. Seine Angebetete... Ich fragte mich, ob so jemand in seinem Leben überhaupt existierte. Er war schließlich immer so kalt und obgleich seine Aura etwas überaus Anziehendes an sich hatte, war sie gleichzeitig auch abschreckend und einschüchternd. Wenn es tatsächlich ein Mädchen in seine Gedanken geschafft hatte, hatte es dieses wohl nicht leicht. Davon abgesehen, dass sie wahrscheinlich so schön sein müsste, wie Luciana, so klug wie Margareth und so willensstark und durchsetzungsfähig wie Druella, sodass ich selbst sowieso keine Chance hätte... Außerdem würde sie es geheim halten müssen. Dabei war ich mir sicher. Tom würde eine Liebesbeziehung nicht laut heraus posaunen. Eine geheime Liebe... Ein gefährliches Risiko... Auch wenn meine Schwärmereien hier und da ein wenig dadurch bedrückt wurden, dass das perfekte Mädchen für Tom mir nicht besonders ähneln würde, wurde ich immer schläfriger und wäre beinahe eingenickt, wenn nicht auf einmal Luciana und Druella klitschnass zu uns gerannt wären und uns drei munter und ziemlich nass weckten, um uns zum Mittagessen zu ziehen.


	6. Mädchenprobleme

_So, ich dachte, es soll hier auch mal weitergehen, obwohl ich leider keine Rückmeldung mehr bekommen habe. Trotzdem besteht ja die Möglichkeit, dass jemand diese FF noch entdeckt und gerne weiterlesen möchte :D Bei Interesse oder natürlich auch Kritik ist Rückmeldung immer gerne gesehen :)_

Das Wochenende verging beinahe ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Wir ruhten uns ordentlich aus, um fit für die kommende Woche zu sein. Druella ging auch am Sonntagmorgen und später am Mittag noch einmal Laufen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie dafür bewunderte. Das war doch viel zu anstrengend.  
Luciana bekam immer noch keine Antwort von ihrem Jean-Louis und als sie Sonntag kurz vor einem Selbstzweifelausbruch zu stehen schien, zwangen wir sie, ihm einen weiteren Brief zu schreiben. Damit wir Druellas, in den letzten Tagen sowieso schon etwas zu aufbrausendes, Temperament nicht herausforderten, geschah dies während ihrer zweiten Laufrunde am Mittag. Wir alle steuerten etwas zum Inhalt des Briefes bei, doch als er am Ende ziemlich verwirrend war (Hast du meine etwa Eule nicht bekommen? Antworte mir endlich, bei Merlins Bart! Geht es dir gut? Ich mache mir Sorgen... Ich werde nicht ewig warten, hier auf Hogwarts gibt es nämlich noch andere, sehr gut erzogene junge Männer! Ich hoffe, dir ist nichts passiert, weshalb ich mir Sorgen machen müsste.), schoben wir Luciana ein neues Stück Pergament hin und ließen sie alleine, um den Brief selbst zu schreiben.  
Als ich dann mit Helen und Margareth alleine war, erzählte ich den beiden von dem Buch, das ich eingesteckt hatte.  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es bloß eine langweilige Geschichtslektüre ist, Marlene!"  
„Aber ich kann auch nicht glauben, dass Tom Riddle so ein Buch ohne weitere Hintergedanken lesen würde. Damit will ich sagen, dass er doch sicherlich nach irgendetwas sucht, was es auch sein mag. Nach Fakten, Vergleichen, Informationen...", widersprach Margareth.  
„Vielleicht möchte er einfach nur wissen, was er tun muss, um ebenfalls einmal in einem solchen Buch zu stehen." Dieser Gedanke war mir gerade erst gekommen. „Ich, für meinen Teil, kann mir äußerst gut vorstellen, dass das sein Ziel ist. Er ist doch jetzt schon der beste Schüler, den Hogwarts je hatte und die Schule gibt es nun schon ein paar Jahre."

Doch trotz weiterer Überlegungen wurden wir uns nicht ganz einig, weshalb er das Buch ausgeliehen hatte, und so beschloss ich, es ihm einfach zurückzugeben, obwohl Margareth eindeutig dagegen war: „Du hast ihm gesagt, es wäre kein Buch dort gewesen. Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn du auf einmal eben dieses Buch, welches er gesucht hat, hast und sogar weißt, dass er es ausgeliehen hat?"  
„Sein Name steht im Ausleihverzeichnis und ich sage einfach, ich hätte es irgendwo gefunden und vielleicht bräuchte er es noch." Damit war dieses Anliegen für mich geklärt und ich nahm mir vor, gleich nach Arithmantik am nächsten Tag mit ihm zu reden. Arithmantik war das einzige Fach, das ich mit keiner meiner Freundinnen hatte. Alte Runen hatte ich zwar mit Druella und Luciana belegt, doch beide hatten als zweites Wahlfach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, ebenso wie Helen und Margareth, die beide als erstes Fach Wahrsagen studierten. Ich hatte selbst überlegt, Wahrsagen zu wählen, doch Arithmantik war mir im Gegensatz dazu um Einiges handfester vorgekommen, da dort mit Berechnungen und Beweisen gearbeitet wurde.

„Als Hausaufgabe berechnen Sie bitte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sie sich in Zukunft mit Ihren Tischpartnern gut verstehen werden. Das bedeutet, Sie müssen Ihre Gemeinsamkeiten berechnen, vergleichen und interpretieren. Bereiten Sie sich darauf vor, Ihre Ergebnisse vortragen und begründen zu können." Auf Professor Atroles' Worte hin, stöhnte die gesamte Klasse auf. Unser Berg an Hausaufgaben schien in unserer zweiten Woche nur noch mehr zuzunehmen.  
„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Denken die Lehrer, wir wären irgendwelche Mutationen?", hörte ich ein Gryffindormädchen namens Annabeth ihrer Freundin zuraunen. Die beiden saßen nur einen Tisch von mir entfernt und während sie weiterredeten, gingen wir gleichzeitig auf den Ausgang des Klassenzimmers zu. Tom Riddle war etwas vor mir, sodass ich mich beeilte, um ihn einzuholen.  
„Das stimmt, ich begreife das auch nicht! Aber wenigstens haben wir nicht zusammen mit den Ravenclaws, da würden wir aussehen, als hätten wir absolut keine Ahnung von Arithmantik."  
„Genau. Aber mit den Slytherins ist es auch nicht viel besser. Die denken doch alle, sie wären etwas Besseres!" In diesem Moment waren wir auf gleicher Höhe und ich warf Annabeth einen giftigen Blick zu, woraufhin ihre Freundin ihr etwas zuflüsterte, was ich nicht verstand, und vielsagend in meine Richtung sah. Ich hob provozierend die Augenbrauen. Was bildeten die sich eigentlich ein? Sie waren doch diejenigen, die sich für etwas Besseres hielten. Mit einem Schnauben drehte ich mich zur Tür und beeilte mich, den Raum zu verlassen. Glücklicherweise hatte Tom Riddle es nicht so eilig, sodass ich ihn draußen einholte.  
„Ehm, Tom?", fragte ich, woraufhin er sich umdrehte und mich misstrauisch musterte.  
„Marlene Gamp", stellte er fest. Oh, verdammt, wieso konnte er nicht einfach freundlich sein, sodass man sich wenigstens traute, ihn etwas zu fragen? Die anderen Schüler, die an uns vorbei aus dem Raum gingen, warfen mir Blicke zu, machten sich dann aber rasch davon.  
„Ich... ähm, ja, also du hast letztens nach einem Buch gefragt...", begann ich und kam mir sofort total blöd vor. Seine Augen hatten mich fixiert und machten es mir unmöglich, nicht in sein Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Du hast es – gefunden?", fragte er mit einer etwas merkwürdigen Betonung auf dem letzten Wort. Dabei zuckte sein linker Mundwinkel, als versuchte er, ein Lächeln zu unterdrü wusste er bereits, dass ich es an dem Abend eingesteckt hatte.  
„Naja, also ich habe eins im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen sehen, bei den Kaminen. Und da steht dein Name als letzter in der Liste drin..." Jetzt lächelte er wirklich. Ein höfliches Lächeln.  
„Vielen Dank", sagte er und wartete anscheinend darauf, dass ich es ihm gab. Etwas zögernd zog ich es aus meiner Tasche und reichte es ihm.  
„Du interessierst dich für die Geschichte der Zauberer?", fragte ich schließlich, als er sich gerade umdrehen und ebenfalls auf den Weg machen wollte.  
„Nur eine Nebenlektüre, die mir Professor Binns empfohlen hat, nachdem er mir meine Frage nach Gideon Monkshire nicht beantworten konnte", antwortete er und blickte mir so offen ins Gesicht, dass ich mir auf einmal so unglaublich dämlich vorkam, irgendetwas in so ein albernes Buch zu interpretieren, nur weil er es war, der es ausgeliehen hatte.  
„Ach so. Ja, gut, dann... Ich geh dann mal... ähm, zum Mittagessen, schätze ich." Warum ich nicht einfach normal „Tschüss" oder „Bis bald" sagte, sondern so herumstotterte, war mir mehr oder weniger schleierhaft. Er nickte mir mit demselben höflichen Lächeln zu, drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den anderen Schülern auf dem Flur, die allesamt auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle waren.

Dass mich die anderen – eingeschlossen Druella – nicht auslachten, nachdem ich ihnen haargenau von unserem sehr knappen Gespräch erzählt hatte, war wohl ein Beweis unserer guten Freundschaft.  
„Und er meinte tatsächlich, dass Binns ihm seine Frage nicht hatte beantworten können?", fragte Margareth mit leuchtenden Augen nach. Natürlich waren wir alle in der Stunde dabei gewesen, allerdings nur körperlich. Geistlich waren wir eher in unseren Traumwelten unterwegs gewesen und hatten so ziemlich gar nichts von irgendetwas mitbekommen.  
„Ja, das meinte er. Gideon Monkshire. Nach ihm hat er in dem Buch gesucht..." Dann wechselten wir jedoch das Thema, aßen auf und Druella, Luciana und ich machten uns auf den Weg zu Alte Runen.  
Da die Woche wieder begonnen hatte, saßen wir nach dem Unterricht schon wieder stundenlang mit brummenden Köpfen und schlechter Stimmung in der Bibliothek, schlugen Dinge nach, schrieben Aufsätze und ich rechnete die Wahrscheinlichkeit aus, mit welcher ich mich in Zukunft gut mit den drei Slytherinjungs aus meinem Jahrgang verstehen würde, mit denen ich in Arithmantik an einem Tisch saß. Da ich mit Jonathan Gilbert so viel gemein hatte, dass wir eigentlich ein und dieselbe Person hätte sein müssen, kam ich jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass ich mich ganz schön anstrengen müsste, um in diesem Fach einen guten ZAG zu bekommen.

Am Dienstag bekam Luciana beim Frühstück endlich ihre heißersehnte Antwort Jean-Louis'. Sie hätten Experimente durchgeführt, die er protokollieren musste und bei denen sich der Zauber auf einen bestimmten Raum beschränke, der nicht gebrochen werden dürfte, erklärte er. Daher hatte er mehrere Tage mit seinen Arbeitskollegen in einer Kammer verbracht, wo es weder Fenster, noch Eulen gegeben habe und er ihre beiden Briefe so erst gestern bekommen hatte.  
Das beruhigte Luciana ungemein und nach dem Unterricht machte sie sich sofort daran, ihm eine ausführliche Antwort zu schreiben, in der sie sich um die hundert Male entschuldigte, so ungeduldig gewesen zu sein.

Die Tage vergingen, das Wochenende kam und wir lebten mehr oder weniger vor uns hin, da wir dafür eigentlich kaum noch Zeit fanden. Nur Druella schaffte es irgendwie, jeden zweiten Tag Laufen zu gehen.  
Erst am Mittwoch der dritten Woche geschah etwas, was auf allgemeines Unverständnis und große Furcht traf.  
Nach einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws waren wir alle ziemlich froh, endlich zurück ins Schloss zu kommen und zu Mittag essen zu können. Wir langten großzügig zu, wobei mir allerdings auffiel, dass Druella es bei Salat beließ.  
„Von diesem puren Fett? Nein danke, dann kann ich es mit dem Sport auch gleich sein lassen", antwortete sie bloß, als ich nachfragte, ob sie nicht auch etwas von dem Fleischt haben wolle und so beugte ich mich kopfschüttelnd wieder über mein Essen.  
„Habt ihr mitbekommen, was George aus Ravenclaw in Kräuterkunde–" Doch Luciana wurde unterbrochen. Jemand war in die Große Halle gestürmt und schrie irgendwelche unverständlichen Wörter. Als dieser Jemand an uns vorbei gelaufen kam, erkannte ich, dass es sich um den Quidditchkapitän der Hufflepuffs handelte. Er stürmte nach vorne zum Lehrertisch und wandte sich sofort und ganz außer Atem an den Schulleiter. Die ganze Halle war still und lauschte den nächsten Worten des Jungen.  
„Professor Dippet! Ich komme von den Toiletten und auf dem Weg zurück hierher habe ich etwas gesehen... An der Wand, da standen Worte... Ich habe nicht ganz verstanden, was sie bedeuten, aber – sie sind mit einer Farbe geschrieben, die Blut ganz furchtbar ähnelt." Professor Dippet hatte sein Besteck niedergelegt und stand nun auf. Er ging um den Tisch herum und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Perkins. Was genau, sagten Sie, steht dort geschrieben?" Der Hufflepuff versuchte seine Atmung ein wenig zu kontrollieren und sagte dann: „Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet. Slytherins Werk wird nun vollendet."


End file.
